


Thrown here or found.

by Blue_Eli



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: A ramble about Ocarina of time link’s death, i don’t really know what to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Eli/pseuds/Blue_Eli
Summary: He supposed it didn’t matter in the end.He was dead anyway.
Kudos: 11





	Thrown here or found.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Hozier’s In A Week.

Link died young. 

It doesn’t take much in the end, he hadn’t been holding on as tight to Epona as he should have, but the path wasn’t rough and Epona knew how to walk without bumping into things on her own. Link had been lost in thought.

A glimpse of a fairy, the sudden appearance of a skulkid, and an unfortunately placed rock is all it took.

It hadn’t been Epona’s fault, she had only been startled, and she’d been startled before without throwing him off her back. He wondered what happened to her sometimes, she wasn’t there after and he didn’t find her body in the forest. He hoped she’d found her way back to Malon, but he was never sure.

There had been an unsettling crack (or perhaps no sound at all) and Link lay still. He was still alive for a bit, though whether it was days or just minutes no one could say, but he didn’t wake again. He died and the forest ate his body, as it ate all bodies that lay upon its soil. And the world moved on.

His soul stayed, though you could argue the forest ate it too. He had spent too much time in a wolfs body wearing a strangers bones to be quite the same boy anymore. Part of him is glad, if he can not grow up then at least he is given this chance to change, but part of him wishes he had simply left like all other souls do.

He supposed it didn’t matter in the end.

He was dead anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit short, this is just something I thought up late a couple nights ago. It’s definitely not my best, and it’s mostly unedited. 
> 
> I’ve just always liked the theory that link died pre-Majora’s Mask and Majora’s Mask is a sorta a purgatory thing. I think the original theory had him dying of falling after Skullkid but honestly that whole part already feels like a dream. I feel it’s much more likely he didn’t survive being throw off Epona.


End file.
